


To Err on the Side of Caution

by Tiikeria



Series: Care for Me? [11]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Papa!Geoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something had changed in their office since Gavin's hospital stint and silent treatment, and Geoff didn't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Err on the Side of Caution

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO FUCKING LATE I’M SO SORRY. I SUCK. Alrighty, we’ve made it to the other side of 10! Woooo! Also, this is the first time there has been a Mavin CfM chapter. It only took 4 months, right? Ah, well, enjoy a bit of protective Michael~

Something had changed in their office since Gavin's hospital stint and silent treatment, and Geoff didn't like it. This was the main reason why Gavin hadn't wanted anyone to know; he didn't want to be treated like he was a delicate flower or some shit. He wanted to be treated like Gavin, the lovable, annoying, idiot of a Brit that they all had become quite fond of. They were all walking on eggshells, except for Geoff himself, and he could tell it was bringing the Lad down. Ryan was still acting like a scorned puppy, much to Geoff's annoyance; Jack was being more protective of Gavin, often doing things for him; Ray was acting a bit awkward, not goading Gavin into any sort of dumb stunts.  
  
The worst was Michael. He was constantly tense around his 'boi,' not taking any of Gavin's dumbass bets or interacting with him at all, really. That was the thing that Gavin couldn't really get over; Gavin and Michael were a team, they were bros. Or, they were. Until all this shit went down.  
  
Seeing Gavin's put out face when he tried to get Michael to laugh at him, only to fail, was the catalyst to Geoff resolving to put a stop to the awkwardness between Team Nice Dynamite. And he did so the only way he knew how: by ordering Michael to record a Let's Play with the dumbass in some viral indie game that the fans were begging them to play. However, he wasn't expecting the firm "no fucking way" that came from the Jersey man; that was where it was good to be boss. And, in the otherwise empty room, Geoff put his foot down.  
  
"I swear to God, Michael, I will fire your dumb ass. You're going to record this. You have no reason not to."  
  
"I have a fucking good reason not to, Geoff. So I'm not going to."  
  
"Oh, really? And what's your fucking good reason? Is it the same reason that you've been acting like an asshole to Gavin since he came back to work? Cause, really, if you don't have a reason for that, I might actually kick your ass."  
  
Michael stopped everything, his fingers stilling on the keyboard, quietly taking a deep breath, his eyes burning holes in the computer monitor, "I have my reasons."  
  
"And you're going to share them with me. Now," Geoff's voice left no room for argument, his gaze stern as he watched Michael steel himself for what he wanted to say, "I just want to understand what changed, Michael. Gavin's still Gavin."  
  
"I...I don't want to cause another one," Geoff almost didn't hear the words the man spoke, his tone uncharacteristically soft, "I don't want him to have another bad seizure."  
  
"You're scared," Geoff stated, finally comprehending the peculiar behavior; Michael was scared that something he would do would cause another seizure, and, given that Ryan's anger seemed to be the trigger for the last one..., "Michael, you don't have to treat him any differently."  
  
"I do, Geoff! I can't be the one causing the seizures! Or making him sick! I can't do that to him. Every game we play, I start looking at fucking epilepsy warnings and start worrying about what's going to cause another one," Michael rambled, his tone taking a gruff, upset turn as he finally looked at his boss.  
  
"Michael..."  
  
"I keep having nightmares about it, Geoff...about it being me that causes it. And...and I can't take it," his head dropped, voice lowering to a murmur, shoulders dropping. Geoff's hand found a place on one of the Lad's lowered shoulders.  
  
"I had nightmares, too. When he had the very first one with me. Still do sometimes. But I realized something," Geoff waited for Michael to glance up at him, curiousity in his eyes, "Gavin is a grown man. He knows his limits far better than the rest of us. His last seizure? I refuse to believe it was Ryan who triggered it. No, I think it was a long time coming, and it just so happened to be then. You have nothing to worry about Michael."  
  
"But-"  
  
"But nothing. You don't have to protect him. He's still the idiot we all know and love; besides, he doesn't need another mother. Griffon, Burnie and his own mom have that covered," he was pleased by the soft laugh that Michael let escape, "Will you do the video with him, so he can stop looking like someone kicked his fucking puppy?"  
  
"Yeah...yeah, I'll play the fucking thing with him. But if anything happens, I'm blaming you."  
  
"I'll deny everything."  
  
"Fuck you, too, Geoff," Michael scowled, hiding a laugh; Geoff didn't bother to hide it, laughing as he stood, "Thanks, though."  
  
"No problem. Now get back to work before I have to fire you anyway."  
  
And when the Brit returned, Michael kept his word, dragging the man over to play some shitty indie horror game; Geoff had to refrain from informing Michael 'I told you so' when nothing other than screaming came from the play through.   
  
Now, if only Ryan would stop acting so jittery, Geoff would be fucking happy. 


End file.
